The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium.times.hortorum, and hereinafter referred to by the name `Merisnow`.
The new Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor in Wateringen, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop compact Geranium varieties with semi-double flowers, fast rooting, good flower form, tolerance to Botrytis, weather resistance, compact and pendant growth habit, and attractive flower and foliage colors.
The new Geranium originated from a cross made by the inventor of two proprietary seedling selections identified as code number A111 as the female, or seed, parent and code number A234 as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Geranium was discovered and selected by the inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Wateringen, The Netherlands, in June, 1995.
Compared to plants of the male parent, plants of the new Geranium are taller. Additionally, plants of the new Geranium have a distinct zonation pattern on the foliage whereas plants of the male parent are devoid of a zonation pattern.
Compared to plants of the female parent, plants of the new Geranium are more compact and have a less distinct zonation pattern on the leaves. Additionally, plants of the new Geranium have semi-double flowers whereas plants of the female parent have single flowers.
Asexual reproduction of the new Geranium by terminal cuttings taken at Wateringen, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.